Waiting For Your True Love
by SamIsMyHero
Summary: Nathan has had a purity ring since 2008. Years later he falls in love and marries the 'one'. Is it time to pass the band on. Jathan Story. Deals with sexual related things.


Jennette glanced around the room and smiled brightly, feeling like she was the happiest girl in the world. If someone were to ask her during her Nickelodeon days if she were to marry her old co-star and best friend Nathan Kress, she would have laughed and exclaimed how awkward that sounded. Here she was now though years later in a sparkling white, strapless, knee length wedding dress resting her head on her husband's shoulder, other wise known as the former iCarly star, Nathan Karl Kress.

The wedding was organized by her best friend and maid of honor, Ariana Grande. Ariana went through everything to make this day the greatest day of her best friend's life, at least until the day where Nathan Jr. would be brought into this world. There were days during the planning where all Jennette could think about was ripping Ariana's shiny, wavy brown hair out of her head because of her non-stop pestering about how things needed to be done. Jennette couldn't tell you how many times Ariana squeezed between her and Nathan on the couch, sometimes mid-make out session just to discuss what designs the placemats should be. Jennette couldn't tell you how many times Ariana woke her up in the middle of the night because of some 'perfect' idea that she had just 'dreamt' up for her wedding.

Jennette couldn't tell you how many wedding books were thrown at her, not intentionally, but still tossed at her during the earlier hours of the morning while she was trying to relax and drink coffee. The one thing Jennette could let you know though was that she couldn't have picked out a better person to carry out the job other than her best friend. Ariana might be considered the most annoying maid of honor in the world, with her constant hounding and orders. However, Jennette knew that her best friend only tried to make her wedding day special and the most romantic day of her life and that was what really mattered to her.

Jennette sat beside her husband at the table, listening to all her friends and family reminisce about embarrassing moments, special moments and down right hilarious moments about the two of them.

Jennette just kept her head on Nathan's shoulder in peace, blocking out everyone else. Nathan's arm was wrapped around her petite waist while he was laughing about all the backstage iCarly moments. It was only when Jennette heard her name, the word crush and Jerry's name mixed together that she abruptly picked her head up.

"…and do you remember that time when Jennette had that crush on you Jerry." Miranda laughed teasingly. "She used to always rush in to sit next to you whether it was on the couch or all the restaurants we would go to."

"Miranda," Jennette gasped and stared at her friend in pure shock. "I never really," Jennette blushed and looked away from Nathan's eyes. "I mean I never…I mean I only…I mean I didn't really—"Jennette stumbled over her words and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, cursing her friend in her head.

"Nettie," Nathan chuckled at his bride's flustered expression. "You're cute." He responded sweetly and removed his wife's hands from her face. "It's ok that you had a crush on Jerry when you were younger." He reassured her and squeezed her waist tighter, bringing her closer to him. "It was just innocent."

"I...I promise…I wasn't really…it…it…" Jennette stuttered quickly, desperately wishing she could find the correct words.

[][][]

"Nate," Jennette whispered and absentmindedly her fingers fiddled with her necklace nervously. "I was just wondering," She sighed. "I really want to make love…I mean were married so were supposed to, right?" Jennette asked hesitantly and lowered her eyes.

"Nettie," Nathan sighed and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him on the couple's bed. "I would love to show you how much I love you in that _special _way now that you and I are married." Nathan responded pointedly. "In my family we all wait until we find that special girl that we want to spend the rest of our lives with." He smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes. "You're obviously that special girl so really all I'm wondering is if you want to gorgeous?"

"I wanted to ever since I fell in love with you." Jennette responded honestly. "I just...I just didn't say anything because I knew how much purity meant to you." She smiled softly and took his hand. "I…I love you Nate." She murmured and kissed over his purity ring. "I love you more than anything. You made me feel something so powerful that I never thought I could begin to feel again after my mom died." Jennette said tearfully. "It…it was so sudden that I just couldn't…I couldn't comprehend it until I saw her lying there dead and…cold." Jennette closed her eyes tightly in order to keep her tears at bay. When she reopened them again a single tear betrayed her and slid down her face. "There are days that I feel insanely guilty that I love you because we fell in love because of her death." She sniffled softly and shook her head. "Then there are days that I couldn't imagine being able to get past her death without you."

"Jennette," Nathan breathed. "We didn't fall in love because of your mom's death sweetheart." He sighed and lowered her down on the bed against the pillows. "I fell in love with you because I knew that I couldn't live without you baby."

Nathan whispered and used his hands to support himself over her. "Your mom's death might have been a part of it because I reached out to you when I heard about it but I didn't fall for you because of her. I fell in love with you simply because I knew I loved you." Nathan grinned and leaned down to press his lips against hers in a gentle, slow kiss.

Jennette moaned and gave in to the kiss automatically, lacing her arms around his neck. The soft stubble on his chin made her giggle against his lips as it tickled her chin lightly. "I'm still in my wedding dress." Jennette murmured against his soft lips as they moved against hers sweetly.

"There's no need to rush." Nathan pulled back slowly. He held his body up with one hand and traced over her lips with his finger. "You mean so much to me. Why would I take you all fast when I could take my sweet time loving you?" He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're so cheesy." Jennette laughed. "I'm gonna call you Romeo from now on." She smiled brightly and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "You're my Romeo."

"Then you're my Lil Juliet." Nathan retorted. "My Lil Juliet," He repeated smiling, leaning back down to kiss her soft, heart shaped lips. Jennette opened her mouth slightly when she felt Nathan's tongue prod across her bottom lip. Their tongues softly curled around each others before Nathan pulled back again, teasing her.

"Nate, stop it." Jennette whined and yanked at his hair. She didn't pull on it hard enough to be painful but just enough to get her point across. "I want more!" She groaned and arched her back, pushing her covered breasts against his chest.

Before Nathan could fall into the sweet temptation of having her, he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up in to a sitting position next to him.

"Nettie, I can't do anything until my purity ring is off."

Jennette raised her eyes brows in confusion. "Then take it off."

"I can't." Nathan sighed. When he noticed her perplexed look he elaborated, "You have to." He informed her, smiling.

Jennette widened her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I…I don't know." She said. "That would be me pretty much taking away your purity foreve…" She trailed off in understanding, "oh.'

Nathan held his hand out to her. "Go ahead." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"O…ok" Jennette stumbled and ran her finger over the band gently. She slowly slid the band down his finger until it landed in the palm of her hand. "It's off." She laughed nervously and handed it over to him.

Nathan held the band up. "Do you know who were going to pass this on to?"

Jennette shook her head absentmindedly. "Who?"

"Our first born child."

**I have no idea what purity rings are about. I know Nathan has one so that's how I came up with this sweet, loving Jathan one shot. I don't know if you really pass them on like this but I think it's a really sweet idea. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
